The Keyblader in the Rough
by She-wolf26
Summary: Sora and his friends were just street-rats, until they discover a magical lamp with a powerful genie trapped inside. But the evil Lord Voldemort has other plans for the lamp. A slightly different take on Disney's Aladdin. Sora X Kairi Roxas X Namine.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my second story and my first parody. As much as I love Disney musicals, I'm afraid that I have decided to take a slightly different approach to this story. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my imagination. Tis sad, I know.

* * *

In the center of a large city, two kids, a brother and sister, where walking down the streets of the bazaar, taking in all the sights and sounds. People were selling everything from jewelry, to pottery, to the latest _Naruto_ manga. As the sister, May (Pokémon), stopped to look at a cart that was selling jewelry, her younger brother, Max (Pokémon), wondered to a cart that held all sorts of strange knick-knacks.

"Well, hello there my young friend!" The owner of the cart, an elderly man with spiky gray hair and a mustache-beard combo named Solomon Muto or 'Grandpa', greeted him cheerfully "Please, come closer."

"Okay!" Max said, literally getting up into Grandpa's face.

"Ah! Too close!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"Max!" May scolded, quickly pulled her little brother back.

"Welcome to Cartoonia." Grandpa greeted the two sibblings "Land of mysteries. Of Enchantment. And the finest merchandise this side of the Domino City! On sale today!"

"Look at this." Grandpa exclaimed, holding up a strange contraption "Its combination hookah and coffee maker. Also makes Julian fries."

"It will not break." He continued as he banged it on the stand to prove his point "It will not… it broke."

"Oh, look at this!" Grandpa exclaimed again, this time he holds up a strange box "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous dead-sea Tupperware. I found it on one of my many archeological digs!"

"It says 'made in China'." May remarked dryly, pointing at the label.

"What? That can't be! I was asured that this was genuine!" May and Max shared unimpressed glances and started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't go!" Grandpa exclaimed, trying to intercept them "I can see that you two are only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think you would be most rewarded to consider this!" Grandpa reached into his pocket and pulled out an old fashioned oil lamp.

"It's just an old lamp." May said, clearly not impressed.

"It is _not _just an 'old lamp'!" Grandpa exclaimed, insulted "Like so many thing it is not what is outside… but what's inside that counts. As a matter of fact, it once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who was more then what he seemed: a Keyblade in the Rough." This seemed to catch May and Max's interest.

"Can you tell us more?" May asked.

"Well, of course." Grandpa said "It begins on a dark night. Where a dark man waits with a dark purpose."

The scene suddenly changed from a small town to the desert where two figures stood, waiting for something. One was a tall, bald man with pale skin and slits for nostrils. The second was a small cat-like creature called Meowth (Pokémon).

Their waiting was soon over as a boy with blue hair and large bug-like glasses rode up to them on a Rapidash (Pokémon).

"You are late, Weevil Underwood." The bald man hissed as the boy dismounted.

"A thousand apologies, Lord Voldemort." Weevil (Yu-Gi-Oh) said with a bow.

"You have it then?" Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) hissed again.

"I had to cheat a few duelists, but I got it." Weevil said, holding up what appeared to be half of a golden beetle. Voldemort started to reach for it, but Weevil pulled back his hand.

"First, I want my cut." He said with an insane sounding laugh. His laugh soon turned into a painful screech as Meowth dug his teeth into Weevil's hand. Weevil quickly dropped the beetle and nursed his injured hand. Meowth grabbed the beetle in his mouth and delivered it to the dark wizard.

"Patience, my bug-eyed friend," Voldemort said as he took the beetle from the cat's mouth "You'll get what's coming to you."

Everyone held their breath as Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out what appeared to be the other half of the beetle. He carefully brought the two pieces together. The beetle suddenly glowed a pale golden color and flew out of his hands.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" Voldemort shouted as they mounted their Rapidash and took off after the beetle.

Soon, the beetle separated into two parts again and flew into a large sand dune. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling as the earth started to shake. The dune suddenly started to rise up and take form. When it was over, the dune had turned into a large tiger head.

"At last! After all my years of searching," Voldemort gasped "The Cave of Wonders!"

"Holy cow!" Weevil whispered in awe.

"Now, bring me the lamp!" Voldemort roared at Weevil "The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine."

Weevil started walking towards the cave with a greedy look in his eye as he laughed his trademark laugh.

"Meowth, meow." Meowth purred, keeping up with his façade as a dumb Pokémon. When Weevil was out of earshot, he whispered to Lord Voldemort in a high-pitched Brooklyn accent.

"Geez, where'd you dig _this_ bozo up? He's lamer then Jessie and James put together!"

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed.

Weevil was just about to enter the cave, when it suddenly roared and knocked him back.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" it growled. Weevil took a fearfully step back.

"It is I, Weevil Underwood, a humble duelist." He answered.

"Know this." The cave bellowed "Only one may enter. One who's true worth lies within: The Keyblade in the Rough." Weevil looked nervously back at Voldemort.

"What are you waiting for, Muggle? Go on!" the dark wizard rasped.

Weevil slowly made his way to the mouth of the cave. He cautiously stepped inside and froze in fear. Nothing happened. Weevil let out a relieved breath.

Suddenly, the cave roared again. Weevil screamed and tried to get out, but the cave collapsed on him. In a whirlwind of sand, the cave had turned back into a normal dune. All that was left were the two halves of the beetle.

"Seek thee out," the cave echoed "The Keyblade in the Rough."

Meowth shook the sand off of himself and spat out the sand in his mouth.

"I can't take it anymore!" he exclaimed as he retrieved the two pieces "We're never gonna get that stupid lamp! Just forget it!"

"Look at this," he continued pulling out clumps of cream-colored fur "I'm so stressed out, I'm shedding!"

"Patience, Meowth, patience." Voldemort said calmly as Meowth handed him the pieces "Underwood was clearly less than worthy."

"Oh, there's a big surprise." Meowth said, his voice ringing with sarcasm "You know what, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from being not surprised! What are we gonna do? We've gotta big problem here. A big-"

Meowth probably would have gone on until morning if Voldemort hadn't clamped his mouth shut.

"'Only one may enter.'" He quoted to himself "We must find this one, this Keyblade in the Rough."

* * *

Okay, that's the first chapter. Again, reviews are much appreciated and flames will be ignored.

Also, if anyone has any good ideas for the Genie, I would love to hear them because I have no idea who to use -_-'


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of my parody. Now we get to meet the 'Keyblade in the Rough' himself.

Also, no offence jacobyel but I can't use you as genie in this story because I wouldn't know how to portray you.

And thanks for the suggestions KingHuffman, but I've already got the cast planned out and most of the story written already so I can't use your ideas. Also, if you're referring to Po from Kung Fu Panda, I've never seen that movie. Sorry.

* * *

The boy's name was Sora. He had spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. His cloths were worn and tattered and a few sizes too small, except for his shoes which were actually a few sizes too big. He was also in trouble, again.

His pursuers were from the royal guard of Cartoonia. By now, Sora had been chased by them so many times he knew them by name. One was a bald man wearing dark sunglasses, his name was Rude (Final Fantasy VII). The other was a tall, lanky man with red hair and an untidy uniform, his name was Reno (Final Fantasy VII). They both followed orders from a large, muscular fairy named Jorgen Van Strangle (Fairly Oddparents).

"I'll have you hands for a trophy this time, puny human!" Jorgen shouted with a thick German accent. Sora looked down at the loaf of bread in his hand. So he stole some bread from the bakery, big deal. It's not like the guy couldn't easily make more. Besides, Sora was starving.

He glanced over the side of the roof. Vertigo hit when he realized just how high he was. He certainly was not getting down that way. He glanced back up to see that Jorgen, Reno, and Rude were getting closer. He glanced back over the roof, this time he noticed a bunch of clothes lines crisscrossing between the building and the one beside it. He only had one shot, and he was going to take it.

Sora took a deep breath, than jumped off the roof and slid down a clothes line, picking up miscellaneous articles of clothing as he went. He started to slide towards an open window, but the woman hanging up clothes saw him and closed it. Sora ran straight into it and fell to the ground under a pile of clothes. His bread also started to fall, but he reached out and caught it at the last minute.

"There he is!" Rude shouted from the roof.

"You won't get away that easy, yo!" Reno called down to him.

"You think that was easy?" Sora shouted back. He heard giggling and glanced around to see Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) laughing at him.

"You two, over that way. You two, follow me." Sora looked up to see that Jorgen was coming back with reinforcements, including a man with black hair wearing a large overcoat called Itachi (Naruto), and a strange alien creature with green skin called Vilgax (Ben 10). He quickly pulled a sheet over his head to disguise himself and ran over to the girls.

"Good morning, ladies." He said.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Sora?" Alexis teased him.

"Trouble, me?" Sora smirked "You're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Gotcha!" Jorgen shouted, grabbing Sora by the collar.

"I'm in trouble!" Sora simply said.

"And this time, puny human, you-" What Sora was, he never found out. A small yellow mouse with red cheeks jumped on to Jorgen's head and knocked him out with an electric shock.

"Perfect timing, Pikachu, as usual." Sora complemented.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu (Pokémon) chattered in response.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Sora said as Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder.

"Not so fast, puny human!" Jorgen had recovered from the shock quickly and was now coming after him again. Sora ducked as Jorgen swung his oversized wand at him. Thinking fast, Sora grabbed his belt and pulled it off. Jorgen's pants fell down reveling red boxers with white hearts on them. Pikachu snickered at the sight, making Jorgen swing at him. Pikachu ducked just in time, and Jorgen's wand broke open a barrel of fish.

Sora seized this moment to get away. Jorgen attempted to pull his pants up again, but grabbed a large fish instead. He hopped after Sora to the best of his ability's, cursing the young street-rat under his breath.

Sora and Pikachu quickly scrambled up a tall platform to try to escape Reno and Rude. As Sora looked back, he saw them climbing up after him. Then, he noticed a barrel full of wine next to him. He rolled the barrel over to the side of the platform, sending it crashing into his pursers.

"Riffraff!" Jorgen yelled up at him.

"Come on, it's just a loaf of bread." Sora called down, trying to make peace with the guards "Maybe if we just talked about this…" Sora was suddenly cut off as Itachi sent a flurry of ninja weapons at him. He quickly jumped through a nearby window, only to find that he had jumped into a harem. He heard flirtatious giggling behind him and turned to see Katara, Toph, and Suki (Avatar: the Last Airbender) standing behind him.

"Err, excuses me ladies." Sora chuckled nervously, blushing furiously "Pikachu and I were…uh… just leaving." As Sora turned to leave, he bumped into Master Pakku (Avatar: the Last Airbender) who glared at him with enough intensity to put the Gorgons out of business.

"Heh, this really isn't what it looks like." Sora tried to explain, but Master Pakku wasn't interested in listening. Using his waterbending, he manipulated the water in a nearby vase and used it as a whip. Sora quickly rolled out of the way and jumped back out the window.

Sora landed across from the stage where Four-Arms (Ben 10) was showing off his muscles for a crowd. Sora started to run away, but then he noticed the guards coming. He quickly ducked behind Four-Arms and began to copy his moves, but he slipped up. He smiled sheepishly to the crowd and ran off. He glanced around, but saw no sign of his pursuers.

"Whew, guess we lost 'em, huh Pikachu?" Sora looked around, but there was no sign of the electric rodent "Pikachu?"

He soon spotted his yellow friend trying on jewelry at a nearby store. Suddenly, the owners, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura (Naruto) spotted it.

"Stop, thief!" Naruto shouted.

"Vandal!" Sasuke added.

"Pikachu!" Sora scolded, grabbing the yellow Pokémon and running off.

"Scandal!" Sakura called after them.

Sora suddenly found himself cornered against a door by the guards. He chuckled nervously.

"Come on, fellas, let's not be hasty." Sora said backing up slightly. Suddenly, the door opened up and a slightly obese woman called Mrs. Dorothy (Yu-Gi-Oh GX).

"Hey, you're kinda cute." She said, getting a little too close for Sora's taste. He made a face like he was about to puke and ran.

As Sora and Pikachu ran, they passed a man named Zorro (The Legend of Zorro) who was swallowing swords for a crowd. Pikachu leapt off Sora's shoulder and grabbed the sword, making Zorro gag. The guards cowered as Pikachu brandished the sword at them.

"That rat's got a weapon, yo!" Reno exclaimed.

"Puny idiots," Jorgen scolded them "we've all got weapons!" Everyone pulled out their various weapons, making Pikachu smile sheepishly and ran after Sora.

Sora quickly ran up a flight of stairs and into a house. Big mistake, now they were trapped. Then, Sora noticed a carpet on the floor. He picked it up and ran to the window. He turned when he heard the guards coming after him.

"Wish me happy landing." He said with a small smirk. Pikachu leapt onto Sora's shoulder and held on as tight as possible as the spiky-haired boy turned and jumped out the window.

"He jumped!" Vilgax exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, go after him!" Jorgen demanded, grabbing Vilgax and throwing him out the window after Sora. Vilgax landed in a pile of fertilizer while Sora and Pikachu used the carpet as a parachute and landed safely.

Sora chuckled to himself. He had been dodging the guards to get a meal so often that he was starting to consider it a game. As of today, the score was Sora: 5,000 Guards: 0.

"And now, my friend, we feast." Sora said, breaking the loaf of bread in half and giving one part to Pikachu. Sora was about to take a bite until he noticed two orphans called Marlene and Denzel (Final Fantasy VII) digging through the trash looking for a meal.

A ping of guilt clawed at Sora's stomach. He turned to Pikachu, hoping for advice. As if he knew what Sora was thinking, Pikachu scowled and took a large bite out of his bread and chewed it loudly.

Sora looked back at the orphans and made up his mind. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Here," He said, offering them the bread "Go on, take it." Denzel cautiously accepted the bread and giggled a little as Sora patted his head.

As Sora walked off, Pikachu started to feel guilty. Finally deciding he wasn't hungry anymore, Pikachu also offered his bread to the kids.

A loud fanfare in the streets caught the duo's attention. They pushed through the crowds to were a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes stood. This was Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora's Nobody.

"What's going on?" Sora asked him.

"It's another suitor for the Princess." Roxas explained as man with short brown hair wearing a large white jacket, rode through the streets on a Rapidash.

"His name's Seto Kaiba. Apparently he's some big-shot company owner." A silver haired boy with vivid green eyes explained. This was Sora's other friend, Riku (Kingdom Hearts).

"I give him about five minutes." Roxas said.

"Ten tops." Riku added.

Suddenly, Denzel and Marlene ran into the streets, startling Kaiba's Rapidash making it almost buck it's rider off.

"Out of my way, you little brats!" Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh) shouted. He raised his duel disk above his head, meaning to strike them, but Sora intercepted him.

"Hey!" he shouted "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" This made Kaiba mad.

"I'll show you some manners!" He growled, kicking Sora into a mud puddle making the crowd laugh.

"You alright?" Riku asked as he and Roxas helped Sora up.

"Check that out, guys." Sora said "It's not every day you see a Rapidash with _two _rear ends." The crowd 'owwed' as both Kaiba and the Rapidash looked insulted.

"You are a worthless street-rat." Kaiba growled "You were born a street-rat, and you'll die a street-rat. And only your fleas will mourn you."

Sora looked insulted. He tried to go after Kaiba, but the palace gates closed before he could reach him.

"I'm not worthless." Sora shouted at the gates "And I don't have fleas." Sora started to scratch the back of his head until he noticed what he was doing and stopped. He sighed sadly.

"Come on, guys," He mumbled "let's go home."

The group of four walked home in silence. Sora hung his head and stared at his over-sized shoes. Riku and Roxas exchanged glances, knowing that Kaiba's words had struck their friend pretty badly. Riku cleared his throat.

"Hey, listen, Sora," he said, placing a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder "you can't let what that over-dressed jerk said get to you."

"But he's right, Riku, I am a street-rat." Sora muttered "I'll always be a street-rat."

"So we can't afford fancy clothes and a nice ride." Roxas said with a shrug "That doesn't matter. We're all still friends, right? That's all that matters."

"Pika, pika." Pikachu chirped in agreement. Sora smirked a little.

"Yeah," he agreed half-heartedly "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Roxas said, giving Sora a mock-punch on the shoulder. Sora felt a bit better as they arrived at the loft they called 'home'.

"Hey, Sora," Roxas suddenly asked "Where's the food? I'm starving."

"Oh, yeah." Sora said, looking sheepish "I gave away it to Marlene and Denzel."

"What!" Riku exclaimed "You gave away our food?!"

"Hey! They were _starving_!" Sora protested.

"And we aren't?" Riku shot back.

"Look, guys," Roxas intervened "we'll just have to try harder tomorrow." Riku just sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered as he laid down on a makeshift cot to go to sleep "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sora said as Roxas and Pikachu also fell asleep. Sora pushed back the curtain and stared out the window at the palace in the distance.

"Someday," he said to his sleeping comrades "Things are going to change. We'll be rich, live in palace, and never have any problems at all."

* * *

Aww, poor Sora. Next time we see what life in the palace is _really _like.

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Now we get to meet the princess and see that life in the palace isn't as glamorous as Sora thinks.

* * *

The next morning at the palace, two women stood listening at the door that lead to the courtyard. One had blond hair pulled back into two small ponytails at the back of her neck. This was Lady Tsunade (Naruto), the Hokage of Cartoonia. With her was a woman with short black hair holding a pig in her arms. This was Shizune (Naruto), Tsunade's assistant.

"Do you really think she'll like this one, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked "She's already turned down every other suitor you've brought her." The pig in her arms, Tonton, oinked in agreement.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll do fine." Lady Tsunade assured her "I even bet against his father, Gozaburo, that she would reject him. With my rotten gambling luck, she's sure to accept him!"

"I hope you're right. She's only got three more days to find a suitor-"

"I have never been so insulted!" Kaiba roared as he suddenly burst through the palace doors. The two women looked up startled.

"You're not leaving so soon, are you?" Shizune asked. As Kaiba stormed out, they noticed there was a large tear in his pants, revealing heart emblazoned boxers.

"Good luck marrying her off." He snapped.

"Kairi." Tsunade growled. She walked out into the courtyard where a girl with red hair and violet eyes was sitting next to a water fountain. This was Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Tsunade's apprentice and heir to the throne.

With Kairi was a blond haired girl with blue eyes called Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi's Nobody.

"Kairi!" Tsunade called "Kairi! Kairi!" A small, white, cat-like creature with bright blue eyes growled at her, a piece of heart emblazoned fabric in her mouth.

"Confound it, Gatomon." Tsunade scolded her. She pulled the piece of fabric out of Gatomon's (Digimon) mouth and examined it.

"So this is why Seto Kaiba stormed out." Tsunade said glaring at Kairi.

"Oh, Sensei, Gatomon was just playing with him." Kairi said.

"Yeah, Gatomon was just playing with that self-absorbed, over-dressed Seto Kaiba, weren't you?" Naminé added, making all of them giggle.

"He tasted terrible, too." Gatomon said, even Shizune had to giggle at that. Kairi looked up to see Tsunade glaring at her and instantly stopped laughing.

"Kairi, you must stop rejecting every suitor that comes here." Tsunade scolded her student "The law says you…"

"Must be married to a prince or great warrior." Kairi finished, walking over to a bird cage.

"By your next birthday." Tsunade added.

"The law is wrong." Kairi said taking a Pidgy (Pokémon) out of the cage and stroking it "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"Kairi, it's not just this law." Tsunade explained taking the Pidgy from Kairi and returning it to the cage "I'm not as young as I look, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of and provided for."

"Please, try to understand." Kairi begged "I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had a real friend."

"Hey!" Naminé and Gatomon both looked up, slightly insulted.

"Except for you guys." Kairi added. This seemed to satisfy them as Gatomon went back to sunning herself and Naminé went back to her drawing.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls." Kairi continued.

"But, Kairi, you're a princess." Tsunade reminded her.

"Than maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" Kairi suddenly exclaimed, making Tsunade growl in frustration.

"Heaven forbid you have any daughters." She shouted as she stormed back into the palace.

Naminé put down her sketchpad and walked over to comfort her friend.

"Cheer up, Kairi." She said "At least you have a chance to find love. I'm a Nobody, I have no heart. I can't feel love or any other emotion."

"I know," Kairi whispered "I just wish I could make her see that this law is stupid. Why can't I just marry who loves me for me?"

"She's just doing what she thinks is best, Kairi." Shizune answered. Kairi sighed, then she walked over to the birdcage and opened it, letting the Pidgy fly free.

Inside the palace, Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a small bottle of sake in her hand.

"I don't know where she gets it." She muttered to herself "Her parents were never that picky. But Ansem the Wise left me in charge of her."

As Tsunade looked over her many gambling debts, a large shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Voldemort and Meowth standing over her.

"Ah, Lord Voldemort," she said "I am in dire need of you help."

"My life is but to serve you. My Lady." Voldemort said with a bow.

"It's this suitor business." Tsunade explained "Kairi refuses to find a husband. I'm at my wits end."

"Meow, meow." Meowth snickered. Tsunade smiled a held up a small bottle.

"Here have some sake." She said, forcing the bottle into his mouth, making Voldemort laugh.

"My Lady certainly has a way with dumb Pokémon." He said. Meowth glared at him, but couldn't say anything due to the bottle of sake in his mouth.

"Now about this suitor business," Voldemort continued "I may be able to help. But would require the use of you amulet." Tsunade looked surprised as Voldemort pointed to the amulet around her neck.

"My amulet?" She repeated "But it belonged to my grandfather, the First Hokage."

"It is necessary to find your student a husband." Voldemort explained as he pointed his wand at her.

_"Imperio."_ He said. Tsunade suddenly became under his control.

"Everything will be fine." He said.

"Everything will be…fine." Tsunade repeated, her voice sounding far away as she succumbed to the spell's effects.

"The amulet." Voldemort said.

"Here, Lord Voldemort." Tsunade said, taking the amulet off her neck "Whatever you need will be fine."

"You are most gracious, My Lady." Voldemort said snatching the amulet from her "Now, go on back to your paperwork."

"That would be…very good." Tsunade said, still under the spell's effects.

Once Voldemort and Jack where out of sight, Meowth spat out the sake.

"I can't take it anymore!" He exclaimed "if I have to chug down anymore of that old lady's sake, she'll get a good taste of my Fury Swipes!"

"Silence!" Voldemort spat as he opened a secret passage in the wall "Soon, I'll be sultan and not that gambling old fool."

"And then, I shove the sake down her throat." Meowth cackled as the door slammed behind them.

Later that night, a cloaked figure ran through the palace courtyard. They headed for the wall and started to climb it.

"Who's there?" The figure gasped and turned around to see Naminé and Gatomon.

"Kairi?" Gatomon exclaimed when she recognized her "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Gatomon, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." Kairi explained as she bent down and embraced the Digimon in a hug "I'll miss you."

"I'm coming, too." Naminé insisted "Without you, there's no point to me living here."

Kairi nodded in agreement, she would like the company. The two girls climbed over the wall.

"Goodbye." Kairi called to Gatomon before she disappeared over the side of the wall.

"I'll miss you Kairi." Gatomon said, her large ears dropping in sadness.

* * *

Well, that's one more chapter down. Please review and let me know how I'm doing so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about not updating yesterday. My internet thought it would be the funniest thing in the world to go out on me XP

* * *

The next day at the marketplace, Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Pikachu were on an awning above "Mr. Crocker's Melon Stand." Sora gave Pikachu a signal.

"Try these, your taste buds will dance and sing." The store owner, Mr. Crocker (Fairly Oddparents) was saying. Pikachu reached down and took a melon from the stand.

"Hey you, get away from there." Crocker shouted when he noticed. Pikachu just stuck his tongue out at him. This made Crocker mad.

As Crocker was trying to wrestle the melon away from Pikachu, Sora reached down and took another one. Finally, Crocker managed to reclaim his melon from Pikachu. As Crocker went to set it back, he noticed that another one was missing.

"Hmm," Crocker thought "A small yellow mouse stealing a melon from my stand. Another melon going missing after I take it back. That can only be the work of…FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"Nice going Pikachu." Sora said as he split the melon into four equal slices and handing each one to his friends "Breakfast is served."

Meanwhile, Kairi and Naminé were looking around in amazement at all the different shops.

"Get your ghost hunting equipment!" a shop owner called Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) shouted.

"Ramen!" Naruto called out "Get your hot ramen here!"

"Get your magical items right her folks!" a bipedal dog called Fu Dog (American Dragon: Jake Long) called out "We got all sorts of talismans and charms for any magical need!"

"Fresh cabbages!" a cabbage merchant (Avatar: the Last Airbender) shouted, shoving a cabbage in their faces.

"Uh, no thank you." Kairi said as she accidently backed into a firebender called Zuko (Avatar: the Last Airbender), making him swallow the fire he was working with.

"Oh, excuse me." she said hurriedly. She jumped back in surprise as Zuko belched up the fire.

Just noticing the commotion, Sora looked over to see what was going on. When he saw Kairi, he nearly choked on his melon. Roxas followed his friend's gaze to where Kairi was standing. He just shrugged, not seeing what was so impressive, then he noticed Naminé. Being a Nobody, Roxas didn't have a heart, but if he did it would have skipped a beat.

"I'm really, very sorry." Kairi apologized as she and Naminé started to walk away.

"Wow!" they both exclaimed. Riku and Pikachu suddenly seemed to notice what was going on. Pikachu waved his tail in front of Sora's face and Riku snapped his fingers.

"What's wrong with you two?" He wondered. He followed their love-struck gazes.

"Oh," he said plainly. Pikachu just let out a heavy sigh.

Kairi and Naminé walked passed an apple stand where a small boy named Zidane (Final Fantasy IX) was trying to reach an apple. Kairi noticed.

"Poor thing, you must be hungry." She said. She took an apple from the stand and gave it to him.

"Here you go." As Zidane ran off, the shop keeper Darth Vader (Star Wars) noticed.

"You better be able to pay for that." He rasped. Kairi looked confused.

"Pay?" she repeated. Naminé just shrugged.

"Nobody steals from my cart!" Darth Vader roared, grabbing Kairi by the arm.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have any money." Kairi replied.

"Thief!" Darth Vader roared.

"Please!" Naminé shouted "If you let us go back to the palace, we can set some from Lady Tsunade!"

"Do you realize what the penalty is for stealing?!" Darth Vader roared as he pulled out his lightsaber.

"No!" Kairi exclaimed "No! Please!"

Just as Darth Vader was about to cut off Kairi's hand, Sora grabbed his lightsaber.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, acting relieved "I am so glad you found them!"

"We've been looking all over for you two." Roxas added coming over to them.

"What are you doing?" Kairi whispered to Sora.

"Saving your skin." Sora whispered back "So play along."

"You two know these girls?" Darth Vader asked Sora and Roxas.

"They're our cousins." Sora explained "They're both a little crazy." Kairi and Naminé both looked a little insulted by this.

"They said they knew Lady Tsunade." Darth Vader growled.

"Oh, that…" Roxas thought quickly.

"They think that our friend Riku is Lady Tsunade." Sora exclaimed, becoming inspired when he saw Riku coming towards them with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Riku asked, not understanding what was going on. Taking the hint, Kairi and Naminé both bowed to him.

"Oh, wise Lady Tsunade," they both said, slurring their words a bit "How may we serve you?"

"Uh… excuse me?" Riku asked, looking a bit confused.

"Tragic isn't?" Sora said as Roxas took an apple from the cart and handed it him.

"But, no harm done." Sora said, tossing Darth Vader the same apple.

"Now come on, cuz, time to go see the doctors." Roxas said, helping Naminé to her feet while Sora pick up Kairi.

"Well, hello doctors, how are you?" Kairi asked two moose called Rut and Tuk (Brother Bear).

"No, not those doctors." Sora said "Come on, 'Lady Tsunade'."

"He's gonna pay for that." Riku muttered under his breath "Let's go Pikachu." Pikachu bowed to the crowd, accidently spilling the jewels and other items he had stolen.

"What?" Darth Vader exclaimed. Pikachu quickly gathered his stolen loot and jumped onto Riku's shoulder.

"Come back here you thieves!" Darth Vader roared after them as they ran through the market place, accidently knocking over the cabbage stand Kairi and Naminé had walked passed earlier.

"My cabbages!" the merchant wailed.

Meanwhile, Meowth was operating a large piece of machinery that appeared to be creating some sort of storm.

"With all due respect, Lord Voldemort," he wheezed "Couldn't we wait of a real storm?"

"Save your breath, Pokémon." Voldemort ordered, ignoring Meowth's complaints and placing Lady Tsunade's amulet on the machine "Faster!"

"Yes, Oh Mighty Evil One." Meowth said sarcastically, but he increased his speed anyway.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit the amulet. The amulet absorbed it and released it into an hour glass. The sand inside formed into a miniature version of the Cave of Wonders.

"Oh, sands of time, reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." Voldemort said. The sand fell into the lower part of the hourglass, showing an image of Sora helping a still disguised Kairi.

"Yes, there he is. My Keyblade in the Rough." Voldemort hissed greedily.

"That's him!" Meowth cried in disbelief "That's the chump we've been waiting for-" Meowth suddenly tripped up and fell into the machinery.

"Let us send him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Voldemort asked as the machine spat Meowth out. He looked charred and his whiskers were on fire.

"Swell…" He coughed out. Voldemort cackled evilly.

* * *

Enjoy the new chapter. Also, I'm going to be on vacation all lot in the next few weeks, so this will be the last chapter I put up until school starts again.


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa! I never knew it was possible to get cabin fever in a car! But I guess that's what you get for spending at least two weeks out of a three week vacation on the road. I'm beat!

Anyway, here's the new chapter, so enjoy!

BTW, thanks for the tip, DarkMagicianmon, I'd never thought of that.

* * *

In Cartoonia, Sora was helping Kairi onto the roof of a building.

"Almost there." He said, pulling her up. She lost her balance and fell into his arms. The two looked at each other sheepishly.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." Kairi finally said, blushing a little.

"Don't mention it." Sora said.

"So, this is your first time at the market place, huh?" Roxas said, using a pole to pole-vault over to the next roof. Sora came next, followed by Riku and Pikachu.

"Is it that obvious?" Naminé asked.

"Well, you do stand out." Sora said with a love-struck look at Kairi. The two girls exchanged amused glances.

"I mean, you don't seem to realize just how dangerous Cartoonia can be." Sora said, snapping out of his state. He got a long board and laid it out across the two roofs, expecting the two girls to walk across. Instead, the two girls pole-vaulted across just as easily as the boys had, making their mouths drop open in surprise.

"We're fast learners." Kairi said smugly as they tossed the poles to Sora and Roxas. The two boys exchanged looks before unknowingly handing the poles to Riku and Pikachu. The latter scowled in annoyance.

Sora led Kairi back to their loft.

"This is where you guys live?" she asked.

"Yeah, just me, Roxas, Riku, and Pikachu." Sora confirmed.

"We come and go as we please." Roxas said to Naminé.

"But, it's got an awesome view." Sora said, pushing back the curtain to show the palace.

"The palace of Cartoonia." Sora said with a distant look on his face "The most amazing place in the world."

"Oh, I'm sure it's lovely." Kairi muttered sarcastically.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there." Sora continued "You could have servants and valets."

"Yeah, a bunch of people to tell you where to go and how to dress, sounds like paradise." Kairi continued, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, that's better than here." Sora argued "Always ducking the guards, stealing what you need to survive."

"You're not free to make your own choices." Kairi continued, not listening to Sora.

"Sometimes, you just feel…" Sora continued.

"You're just so…"

"Trapped." The two lovebirds said in unison. They looked at each other in surprise. Then they started to blush. Roxas and Naminé looked happy that their friends were falling in love, Riku looked pleased that he had something to hold over Sora's head, Pikachu looked angry.

"So where are you from?" Riku asked conversationally.

"What does it matter?" Kairi answered "We ran away and we are not going back."

"Really? Why not?" Sora said, absently taking the apple Pikachu was about to bite into and rolling it over his shoulder to Kairi.

"My Sensei is forcing me to get married." Kairi explained.

"Whoa, that's awful!" Sora exclaimed.

"What about you? Are you being forced to marry, too" Roxas asked Naminé.

"Oh, no." Naminé explained "I just live with her because I'm her Nobody. When she ran away, I had to come with her."

"I've tried explaining to my Sensei that I want to marry for love, but she won't listen." Kairi continued.

"That's just wrong." Sora said, then he noticed Pikachu was trying to take Kairi's apple "Pikachu!"

Pikachu scampered off, squeaking angrily.

"What'd it say?" Kairi asked. Being around Pikachu so much, the boys could understand what he was saying.

"Pikachu said…" Riku started.

"That's not fair." Sora continued. Riku and Pikachu exchanged confused glances. That wasn't what he'd said at all.

"Oh, really." Kairi said with a smile "And does _Pikachu _have anything else to say?"

"Well, he wishes there was something he could do to help." Roxas answered, looking at Naminé. Riku snickered while Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"Well, tell him that's very sweet." Kairi said. Slowly, she and Sora leaned in for a kiss.

"There you are, puny human!" Jorgen shouted. Behind him were Reno, Rude, Itachi, and Vilgax.

"They're after me!" Sora and Kairi shouted in unison.

"Wait? They're after you?" Roxas and Naminé both asked.

"My Sensei must have sent them to find us." Kairi whispered in horror.

"Sora! Roxas!" Riku shouted "Take your new girlfriends and get out! I'll handle them!"

"Do you trust me?" Sora asked Kairi.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated, holding out his hand.

"Yes," Kairi said in confusion, taking his hand.

"Then jump!" Sora shouted grabbing her and jumping out the window. They landed on a soft pile of sand. Once they had gone, Roxas and Naminé followed with Pikachu on Roxas' shoulder.

Sora quickly led Kairi down an alley, but they bumped into Jorgen.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, puny human?" Pikachu leapt onto Jorgen's head and tried to shock him again, but Jorgen pulled him off and threw him into a pile of trash. Meanwhile, Reno and Rude had Riku in handcuffs and Vilgax and Itachi grabbed Roxas.

"It's the dungeon for you, street-rat." Jorgen said, grabbing Sora by the back of his shirt.

"Let him go!" Kairi shouted.

"Well look here, another puny human." Jorgen said, knocking Kairi away.

"Unhand him." Kairi said, her voice becoming more commanding "By order of the Princess." Kairi threw off her hood.

"Princess Kairi." Jorgen said as he and the guards bowed, forcing Sora and his friends to so as well.

"The Princess?" Sora repeated in disbelief.

"The Princess?" Riku and Roxas asked.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu squeaked.

"What are doing outside of the palace?" Jorgen asked "And with these street-rats?"

"That's none of your concern." Naminé snapped in a voice that was surprisingly cold for the usually shy Nobody.

"Now do as I command." Kairi continued "Release them!"

"I would, Princess, but my orders come from Lord Voldemort." Jorgen explained "You'll have take it up with him."

"Believe me, I will." Kairi swore.

Back at the palace, Voldemort was leaving his secret lair. He was just closing the door behind him when Kairi walked in.

"Voldemort!" she yelled.

"Princess," Voldemort replied, quickly closing the door just as Meowth was just about to walk through.

"Lord Voldemort, I'm stuck." He wheezed

"How may I be of service?" Voldemort asked, bowing to Kairi.

"The guards just took a boy and his two friends from the market, on _your _orders." Kairi snapped.

"Your Sensei has trusted me to keep the peace in Cartoonia." Voldemort explained "The boy and his friends were criminals."

"What was their crime?" Kairi asked.

"Lord Voldemort, I can't breathe." Meowth continued.

"Why, kidnapping the princess and her Nobody, of course." Voldemort explained, ignoring Jack.

"Seriously, I'm dying in here!" Voldemort's response was to kick Meowth back through the door. There was a loud crash of something breaking.

"No worries," Meowth called "It was just a Ming."

"They didn't kidnap us," Kairi shouted in exasperation "we ran away."

"Oh dear," Voldemort exclaimed, pretending to be upset "this is most alarming. Had I but known."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked in alarm.

"Sadly the boy's sentence has already been carried out, along with his friends'." Voldemort explained.

"What sentence?" Kairi asked, dreading the answer.

"Death." Voldemort answered. Kairi gasped in horror.

"By the Killing Curse." Voldemort added.

"No." Kairi whispered in anguish, falling down into a chair.

"I am exceedingly sorry, Princess." Voldemort said with fake sympathy.

"How could you!" Kairi whispered before running off in tears.

Once she was gone, Meowth managed to squeeze himself through the door.

"So, how'd she take it?" He asked.

"I'd say she took it rather well." Voldemort replied with an evil grin pulling at his almost nonexistent lips.

Kairi ran outside to the fountain where Naminé and Gatomon were waiting. Naminé ran up to her.

"Well?" she asked anxiously.

"It's all my fault, Naminé." Kairi told her Nobody before she started crying again. Naminé gasped when she realized what must have happened.

"I didn't even get his name." She whispered, thinking of a certain blond Nobody.

* * *

This doesn't look good for our heroes. Tune in next time. In the meantime, I'm going to try to regain my sanity.

Sora: Can't lose what you never had!

Me: Oh can it!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! Now we find out what happened to Sora and his friends after they were arrested.

* * *

Inside the palace dungeons, Sora and his friends were alive and well. Well, except for being in chains and being sentenced to the Killing Curse. The sound of a harmonica echo through the stone walls as Riku sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't believe we finally ended up here all because of some girls." Riku muttered.

"She was the princess!" Sora exclaimed, not really listening.

"I know. Boy, do you know how to pick 'em." Riku said sarcastically.

"That other girl was her Nobody." Roxas said in disbelief, also not really listening.

"I must have sounded so stupid to her!" Sora and Roxas both said in unison. Riku stared at them in disbelief.

"You do realize that's the least of our problems, right?" He asked as the harmonica music continued.

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST!!" He suddenly roared. A strange, orange, flame-like creature trapped in a cage on the wall opposite them lowered his harmonica.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. A teenage girl chained to the wall blow his cage reached up and snatched the harmonica out of his hands and scowled. She had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, blue-green eyes, white wolf ears and tail, and wore a large brown jacket over a green top and blue jeans. Brown gloves covered her hands and a silver necklace of a wolf howling at a full moon hung around her neck.

"Who are you anyway?" Riku asked.

"My name's She-wolf26," The girl said, then she motioned to the flame-like creature "and that's Huo."

"We've been in here for a while now," Huo said "so if you have any questions at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

"What are you two in for?" Riku wanted to know.

"Jaywalking." She-wolf answered dryly. There was a long, awkward, pause before Riku finally broke the silence.

"Okay then."

A familiar sounding 'Pika, pika!' made them look up to see Pikachu looking down at them from a window.

"Pikachu!" Sora exclaimed "Down here!" The electric mouse quickly scurried down to them.

"Hey, get us outta here, huh?" Pikachu's reply was to pull a rag over his head and make goo-goo at Sora, speaking in high-pitched voice.

"Hey! She was in trouble!" Sora protested. Pikachu rolled his eyes, but broke their chains with an electric shock anyway.

"Well, I think we've all learned a valuable lesson from all this." Riku said as he rubbed his wrist "Next time you fall for a girl and her Nobody, make sure to get their names."

"Don't worry, Riku, we'll never see her again." Sora said "I'm a street-rat and she's a princess. She's gonna marry some prince or warrior."

"You fell for a princess?" Huo exclaimed "Kid, don't you know that never works out?" Sora sighed and leaned his head against the dungeon wall.

"I'm a fool." He muttered.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." A creepy voice said, making everybody duck behind Sora. The speaker was a hunched over old man with no hair on his head, but a lot of beard.

"Who- who are you?" Sora asked.

"A lowly prisoner like yourselves." The old man answered, hobbling over to them "But together, perhaps we can be more."

"What'd you have in mind?" Sora as curiously.

"There is a cave, boy." The man explained "A cave of wonders. Filled to the brim with treasure beyond your imagination." The man held out a handful of large rubies making everybody look at them in awe.

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit." Roxas said, drooling just a little bit. Pikachu started to reach for the rubies, but the man took them back.

"Maybe even enough to impress a Princess." The man said. This caught Sora's attention.

"Lord Voldemort!" Meowth suddenly said from inside the man's cloak "Hurry it up, will ya. I'm dying in here!" The man, who was really Voldemort in disguise, shoved Meowth back into his cloak before turning back to Sora and his friends.

"Let's not forget, guys," Sora spoke up "only a prince or warrior can marry a princess."

"You've heard of the Golden Rule, haven't you?" Voldemort asked, getting up into Sora's face "'The one with the gold makes the rules'" Voldemort smiled, revealing a mouth full of crooked and rotting teeth. Sora looked like he was going to be sick.

"So, why share all of this wonderful treasure with us?" Riku asked, not entirely convinced that they should trust this man.

"I need a strong pair of legs and a strong back to enter." The man explained "And you young fellows seem to be just perfect."

"One small problem," Roxas pointed out "it's out there, we're in here."

"Things are not always what they seem." Voldemort said, pushing a large stone in the wall to revealing a secret passageway.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked. Sora glanced at Roxas, Riku, and Pikachu.

"If it'll get me and my friends out, count us in." He said.

As soon as Sora and his friends left, Huo turned to She-wolf.

"What the heck we supposed to do for the rest of the parody?" He wondered out-loud. She-wolf answered his question with a shrug before pressing Huo's harmonica to her lips and started playing.

Later, Sora and the others headed for the place where Voldemort had summoned the Cave of Wonders. The disguised villain once again used the beetle to call forth the cave.

"Who disturbs my slumber." The cave demanded.

"It…it is I," Sora said shakily "Sora."

"Proceed." The cave ordered "Touch nothing but the lamp." With that being said, the cave opened its mouth wide, allowing Sora and his friends to go on.

"Remember boy, fetch me the lamp!" Voldemort called "Then you shall have your reward." Sora nodded.

"Let's go guys." He said, walking inside. Everyone gasped as they walking to the first room. They room was covered from floor to ceiling in the most amazing treasures known to man.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make us the richest guys alive." Sora said in amazement, examining a golden goblet with the words 'Holy Grail' spelled out in gemstones.

Suddenly, Pikachu jumped off Sora's shoulder and ran for a large ruby.

"Pikachu!" Sora exclaimed, making Pikachu freeze in midair "You heard the cave: don't touch anything."

"Right. Besides, we gotta find that lamp." Riku agreed.

Once he and the others turned their backs, a figure appeared from the shadows and followed them. It hid behind a pile of gold when Pikachu turned around. Once Pikachu started walking again, it emerged from its hiding place and continued to follow them. Again Pikachu turned around and it hid behind another pile of gold. The cycle continued until Pikachu started to get suspicious.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu shouted, tying to get the other's attention.

Pikachu, will you come on!" Sora shouted, not in the mood for what he thought was another one of Pikachu's tricks.

Pikachu looked angry, but continued after them, grumbling under his breath. Suddenly, he felt a hot breath on his back. He quickly turned around, but there was nothing there. Something tapped it on his shoulder. Pikachu spun around again, his cheeks crackling with electricity. Again, there was nothing there. Pikachu turned to follow his friends only to come face-to-face with the figure.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed in fear, running back to Sora and jumping onto his shoulder. Sora was knocked off balance and fell into Roxas and Riku, knocking all of them to the floor.

"Pikachu!" They exclaimed in annoyance.

"Are you insane!" Sora asked. Then he noticed the figure that had been following them.

"It's a boy." Roxas exclaimed in surprise. The boy couldn't have been older than thirteen. He was dressed in traditional blue and white Japanese robes, His hair was dark green and cut just above his shoulders, and his green eyes were strangely fierce and guarded.

"Who are you?" Riku asked him "And what are you doing here?"

"My name is Haku." The boy answered "Once I was the spirit of the Kahaku River."

"Didn't they fill in that river a few years ago?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I wondered aimlessly in the desert for days before I came upon the Cave of Wonders." Haku (Spirited Away) explained "It rescued me on the condition I stay here and help guard its treasure."

"If you guard the treasure, maybe you can help us. We're trying to find the lamp." Sora explained.

"It's in a deeper chamber." Haku said running farther down the tunnel "This way."

Haku lead them into a cavern that was mostly covered by water. In the middle was a large stone pillar.

"The lamp is up there." Haku said, pointing to the top of the pillar.

"Wait here," Sora said as he jumped on to one of the steppingstones that led to the pillar "I'll get the lamp."

Pikachu pouted a little. Then he noticed a gold statue holding a large ruby. His eyes bugged out and he got a greedy look on his face. Slowly, he started to make his way towards the statue.

Meanwhile, Sora was almost to the top of the pillar. There, he saw what looked like a plain oil lamp.

"This is it?" he asked himself "We came all this way to…" Sora glanced over at his friends to see them trying to restrain Pikachu from getting the ruby.

"Pikachu! NO!" He exclaimed, but it was too late. Pikachu broke free from their grips and grabbed the ruby.

"INFIDELS!" the cave roared, snapping Pikachu back into his senses "You have touched the forbidden treasure!" Pikachu smiled sheepishly and tried to put the ruby back, but it melted into lava.

"You will never again see the light of DAY!" the cave roared. Sora jumped back in surprise as the pillar exploded into a volcano. He quickly lost his balance and fell off the pillar.

Haku sprung into action. His human form dissolved away and was replaced with the form of a large white dragon with a green mane. He flew over to Sora and flew under him just as he was about to hit the water, which had suddenly turned to lava. He then flew over to Riku, Roxas, and Pikachu who were hopping from steppingstone to steppingstone as they exploded into lava. Everyone quickly climbed onto his back just as the last steppingstone burst into flames.

As they flew back through the cave, large rocks began to fall from the ceiling. Haku let out a roar which might have meant 'hold on!" When a rock came close to hitting them, Pikachu jumped onto Sora's head, temporally blinding him.

"Pikachu, this is no time to panic." Sora scolded as he tried to pull the yellow mouse off his head. When he looked back up, he saw they were heading for a large wall.

"Okay, now it's time." Sora said, deadpan. Everyone screamed in fear as Haku quickly maneuvered through the air, avoiding boulders, collapsing pillars, and lava.

Finally, they made it back to the treasure room. Haku quickly headed for the exit, but he was hit by a large boulder, reverting him back to his human form and sending Sora and his friends flying.

Sora grabbed a ledge just beneath the exit, Riku grabbed Sora, Roxas grabbed Riku, and Pikachu grabbed Roxas.

Sora looked up to see the old man standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Help us up!" He shouted to him.

"Throw me the lamp!" the old man called back.

"I can't hold on!" Sora shouted "Give me your hand!"

"First give me the lamp!" the old man shouted. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out the lamp. With great difficulty, he managed to hand it to him.

"Yes!" the old man shouted in triumph "At last!"

Suddenly, the old man grabbed Sora's hand and held up a dagger.

"What are you doing!" Sora exclaimed in fear.

"Giving you your reward." The old man answered before adding in Voldemort's voice "Your eternal reward."

Sora could only watch in fear, until Pikachu bit down onto Voldemort's hand, HARD. Voldemort yelled in pain and surprise, letting go of Sora in the process. Voldemort grabbed Pikachu and threw him into the cave after them. Haku quickly dislodged himself from the rocks, changed back into a dragon, and flew up to them, catching them on his back.

Outside, Voldemort watched as the cave collapsed, trapping them inside. He chuckled madly.

"It's mine!" he said, throwing his disguise off "It's all mine." He dug around in his robes only to find that the lamp was gone.

"No!" he exclaimed in horror "NO!!!!"

Meanwhile, Meowth tumbled out of Voldemort's robes.

"So, what'd I miss?" he asked.

* * *

Ouch! That's gotta hurt!

I still need suggestions for the genie. If anyone has any, please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Now we finally get to see who plays the genie.

* * *

Later at the palace, Lady Tsunade walked into Kairi's room to find her crying and Naminé with and upset look on her face.

"Kairi?" Lady Tsunade asked, approaching her "What's wrong?"

"Voldemort has done something terrible." Kairi answered between sobs. Lady Tsunade looked startled by this revelation.

"There now," she said, trying to comfort her student "tell me everything."

Inside the Cave of Wonders, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Haku back in his human form were lying on the ground, unconscious. Pikachu quickly ran up to him and started to shake him. When that didn't work, Pikachu zapped him with a thundershock attack.

"Ugh," Sora groaned as he woke up. Haku let out a low groan as he also regained consciousness. Sora looked around to see Roxas and Riku lying nearby, also knocked-out.

"Guys, wake up!" Sora said, running over to them and shaking them awake.

"Oh, what hit me?" Riku asked, rubbing his head. Roxas looked up to see that the mouth of the cave was sealed tight.

"We're trapped." He said. Riku leapt to his feet, his eyes blazing in anger as he shook his fist in the air.

"That two-faced son of a-"

"Riku!" Sora and Roxas exclaimed.

"I was just going to say 'Heartless'." Riku protested. Sora sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." He muttered. Pikachu grinned and pulled said lamp out from behind his back.

"You furry little thief." Sora mock-scolded him.

"He must have grabbed it when he bit that creep." Riku realized.

"What I don't get," Roxas said "with all the other treasure, why go for this hunk of junk?"

"Beats me with a stick." Sora answered "Haku, do you know?"

"I have only heard whispers and rumors." The dragon-boy replied "Never truth."

"Hey, wait," Sora suddenly said "I think there's something written here, but it's kinda hard to make out."

Sora started to rub the lamp, trying to clear away the dust. Suddenly, the lamp started glowing and spitting out multicolored fireworks. In a puff of smoke, a figure appeared from the lamp.

"Agh, ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck." The figure complained. The figure lifted his head off his neck, gave it twist, and then placed it back on his neck.

"Does it feel good to be outta there!" the figure exclaimed as everybody slowly peaked from their hiding place behind a rock.

"Hey, welcome back ladies and gentlemen." The figure shouted, acting like a TV show host "Hi, we're you from? What's your name?"

"Uh, Sora." Sora answered, shakily.

"Sora!" the figure repeated "Hello, Sora. Can I call you So or maybe just Ra, or how about Laddie?" The figure's clothes suddenly turned into Scottish attire.

"Sounds like 'here, boy! Come on Laddie!'" The figure said, transforming into a dog wearing the same Scottish clothes.

"Uh, how did he get 'Laddie' from 'Sora'?" Riku asked. Everyone shrugged. Sora shook his head in disbelief.

"Must have hit my head harder than I thought." He whispered to himself.

"That makes two of us." Riku replied.

"Three." Roxas said.

"Pika." Pikachu squeaked.

"Hold on," the figure said, looking at Sora "You're a lot smaller than our last master, either that or I'm getting bigger. Here, look at me from the side, do I look different to you?"

"Wait minute," Sora suddenly interrupted before the figure could continue "I'm your master?"

"That's right," the figure said, slapping a graduation cap on Sora's head and a diploma into his hand "He can be taught. What do you wish of me?"

"The ever impressive…" he said with an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. He then became trapped inside a small cube.

"The long contained…" he strained as he tried to break free. Once he was out, he held up a look-a-like dummy.

"The often imitated…" the dummy continued in his voice.

"But never duplicated, duplicated, duplicated!" he exclaimed as he replicated himself.

"Jacobyel: Genie of the Lamp!" the real one exclaimed.

"Right here direct from the lamp, right here from your wish fulfillment…" Jacobyel said imitating Ed Sullivan.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Sora interrupted again "Wish fulfillment?"

"Three wishes to be exact." He answered "And ix-nay on wishing for more wishes. That's all you're getting. Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Sora whispered to his friends.

"Master," Jacobyel said "I don't think you realize what you've got here, so why don't you ruminate while I illuminate the possibilities."

_**"Well, Al Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales." **_He started singing. Riku, however, had other plans.

"Uh, is there any way you can explain without singing?" he asked.

"Oh, sure, if you want to do it the _easy _way." Jacobyel grumbled sarcastically "Anyway, I can grant you any three wishes you want, with a few provisos, a couple of quid-pro-quos."

"Like?" Riku pressed.

"Rule number one: I can't kill anybody." Jacobyel said before taking off his head "So don't ask."

"Rule number two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anybody else." he continued "I'm a genie, not Cupid."

"Rule number three: I can't make people come back from the dead, it's not a pretty picture." he said, turning into a zombie and almost making the boys lose their lunch.

"Other than that, you got it." he finished with a bow. Sora thought for a minute. Only three wishes? Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind, and from the looks on his friend's faces they were thinking the same thing.

"Provisos?" Roxas asked.

"He means limitations." Riku explained.

"Some all-powerful genie," Sora scoffed "can't even bring people back from the dead." Jacobyel looked up from his bow and glared.

"I dunno, guys," Sora said standing up "He probably can't even get us out of this cave, looks like we're gonna have to find our own way out." Sora and his friends started to walk out, until a large foot blocked their path.

"Excuse me, are you looking at me? Did YOU rub my lamp? Did YOU wake me up? Did YOU bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me!" Jacobyel shouted, not noticing the smug looks on their faces.

"I don't think so! Now you're getting your wishes so GET ON THAT DRAGON AND SIT DOWN!!!!" the boys didn't need to be told twice.

"Now in case on and emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" Jacobyel said "Keep your hands and arms inside the dragon, 'cause we're outta here!" As he spoke, Haku blasted out of the cave and flew off into the desert night.

* * *

After much consideration, I've decided to let Jacobyel be the genie. It's my way of saying thank you for being my first reviewer for this story. I hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

….I have nothing to say, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

The next day, at the palace, Lady Tsunade was giving Lord Voldemort a piece of her mind.

"Voldemort, this is an outrage!" she exclaimed "You know that all prisoners are to be brought to me before they are executed!"

"I apologize, Lady Tsunade," Voldemort said, bowing deeply "It will never happen again." This seemed to satisfy Lady Tsunade.

"There now, Kairi," she said, taking Kairi's hand in her own "Let's put this whole matter behind us, shall we."

"My humblest apologies, Miss Kairi." Voldemort said as he took her hand. Kairi yanked it away and huffed.

"Look on the bright side, Kairi." Naminé spoke up "At least this means some good will come out of your being forced to marry."

"Naminé's right, Voldemort." Kairi said, looking him straight in the eye "When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you! And your little Pokémon, too!"

"That's nice," Lady Tsunade said absently "Now, Kairi, about this suitor business…Kairi?" She looked around for her student, only to see that she and her Nobody had left the room.

"Kairi!" Lady Tsunade called as she hurried after her. Finally alone, Voldemort dropped his fake smile and scowled.

"If only I had gotten that lamp!" he roared.

_"I will have the power to get rid of you! And your little Pokémon, too!"_ Meowth said in high pitched voice, trying to mimic Kairi but actually sounding more like the Witch of the West, "I can't believe we still have to kiss up to that gambler of a Hokage and her chump student for the rest of our lives!"

"No," Voldemort said, walking over to the balcony to watch Kairi and Lady Tsunade bickering in the courtyard below "only until she finds that chump husband. When that happens, she'll have us banished…or worse…force us to watch reruns of _Desperate Housewives_." Both villains shuttered at the thought. Suddenly, a half-burned out candlestick appeared over Meowth's head as he realized something.

"Wait a minute, Lord Voldemort, I've got an idea!" he exclaimed "what if _you_ were the chump husband?"

"What!?" Voldemort demanded, clearly offended.

"Okay, just hear me out." Meowth said "You marry the Princess, and then you become Hokage."

"Hmm, marry the brat, I become Hokage." Voldemort thought as he sat down in Lady Tsunade's chair "That thought does have merits."

"Yes, merits," Meowth agreed "And then, we drop Miss Mother-in-law and the little women off a cliff. AAAYYAA! Ker-splat!" Both Meowth and Voldemort burst out into laughter at the thought.

"I _love _the way your tiny little mind works!" Voldemort exclaimed between his raspy woops of mirth.

Meanwhile, Haku flew Sora and his friends to the safety of an oasis.

"Thank you for choosing Dragon Spirit Airlines for all your travel needs." Jacobyel said, pretending to be a flight attendant "Please, remain in your seat until the dragon has come to a complete stop."

"Well, now, how do you like that, Mister Doubting Thomas?" Jacobyel boasted once Haku had landed and Sora and his friends safely stepped off.

"Oh, yeah, you sure showed us." Riku agreed smugly.

"Now, about my three wishes…" Sora started.

"Do my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one, kid." Jacobyel corrected, shoving a finger in Sora's face. Sora just chuckled and pushed it aside.

"No, no, I never wished to get out of that cave." He pointed out.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed "YOU did that on your own." Jacobyel started to protest, but his jaw dropped where realized they were right.

"Well, I feel sheepish." He grumbled, turning into a sheep "Alright, you baaaad boy, but no more freebies."

"Okay, that's fair." Sora agreed "Now, let's see, three wishes?"

"Don't forget to include us." Riku reminded him, gesturing to himself, Roxas, and Pikachu.

"Of course, but I've got to make sure they're good ones." After some thought, Sora turned to Jacobyel who was relaxing in a tree "Hey, Jacobyel, what would you wish for?"

"Me!?" Jacobyel seemed slightly startled by the question "No one's ever asked me that before. Well in my case I….no, forget it."

"What?" Sora pressed, but Jacobyel continued to protest.

"Come on, tell us." Roxas insisted. Finally, Jacobyel gave in with a sigh.

"Freedom." He answered plainly. Sora held up the lamp in surprise.

"You mean, you're a prisoner?" He asked.

"It's part of the whole genie gig." Jacobyel explained "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!!! Itty-bitty living space."

"Wow, that's awful!" Riku exclaimed.

"Oh, to be free." Jacobyel said wistfully "Not having to go POOF what do you need? POOF what do you need? POOF what do you need? To be my own master, it would be better than all the magic in the entire world, no, the entire universe. But who am I kidding, that's never gonna happen."

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

"Well, the only way for me to be free is if my master wishes me out." Jacobyel explained "And, I'm sure you can tell how many times that's happened."

"Why don't I do it?" Sora exclaimed "I'll set you free."

"Yeah right." Jacobyel grumbled sarcastically, his nose growing out like Pinocchio's.

"No really, I mean it." Sora insisted "After my first two wishes, I'll use my third one to set you free." Jacobyel stared suspiciously at the hand Sora offered, but finally grinned and shook it.

"I'll hold you to that." He said "Now, let's make some MAGIC. What's the one thing you want most?" Sora chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, there's this girl…" he admitted.

"Hey, hey, nooooo!" Jacobyel cut him off "I can't make people fall in love remember. Man, if I had a quarter for every time I've had remind someone of this…"

"Hey, come on, she's smart, she's funny, she's…."

"Pretty?" Haku offered.

"BEAUTIFUL! I mean, she's got these eyes that are just…and her hair is just…and her smile is just….wow!" Sora stammered, a love struck look plaster on his face.

"Real descriptive, Sora." Riku grumbled sarcastically.

"Her Nobody was pretty, too." Roxas added, ignoring Riku.

"So, what's the problem?" Jacobyel asked "She doesn't know you exist and you're too nervous to walk up to her holding a bouquet of flowers with sappy violin music in the background and openly and admit your love to her?"

"Does that really work?" Riku asked. (A/N: No, not really.)

"No, she's a princess." Sora answered Jacobyel previous question "The only way she'd fall for a guy like me is if…" Sora suddenly cut off when he realized something.

"Hey, can you make me a prince?" he asked.

"Let me see." Jacobyel replied, looking through a book of 'Royal Recipes' "Chicken ala King? Alaskan King Crab? King Louise? King Richard? King Kong? Larry King? Kingdom Hearts? Kingdom Come? My Kingdom for a Horse? Caesar Salad? Ah, here we go 'to make a prince'." But forget the prince, fellas, how 'bout I make you Keyblade Masters?"

"You can do that?" Sora asked in amazement.

"Only if it's an official wish." Jacobyel answered "You have to say the magic words first."

"Right, Jacobyel, I wish you would make my friends and I Keyblade Masters!"

"Now you're talkin'!" Jacobyel exclaimed "First off, these rags have got to go. Let's get you something a bit more impressive."

In a bright flash of light, everyone's clothes had changed. Sora was now wearing a black outfit with red, blue, and yellow designs on it. In his hand was a large, silver, key-shaped weapon with a golden hilt. The name _Kingdom Key_ flashed through his mind. Riku now wore a white jacket with a yellow collar over a black zip-up turtleneck and dark blue pants. He held a weapon shaped like a bat's wing with an angelic wing on the top of the blade. The name _Way to Dawn _flashed through his mind. Roxas Now wore a white jacket with a red collar over a black zip-up shirt and black and white pants. Unlike his friends, he had two weapons; one was white as snow, the second was as black as night. The names _Oathkeeper _and _Oblivion _flashed through his mind.

"Much better!" Jacobyel exclaimed as the boys started examining themselves "But it's still missing something. You're going to need something more than just a dragon, sorry Haku." The River Guardian just shrugged.

"Hey, Pikachu, get over here!" Jacobyel called. The electric mouse cautiously approached the genie, not entirely sure it like where this was going.

"What better way to make your grand debut in Cartoonia then on the back of our very own camel!" In a flash, Pikachu had turned into a camel "Watch out they spit."

"Huh, nope, not enough." Jacobyel grumbled, snapping his fingers. In another flash, Pikachu had turned into a golden Chocobo "Nope, still not enough."

Jacobyel continued snapping his fingers, turning poor Pikachu into wide verity of different options, but none of them seemed to satisfy him. Suddenly, it came to him.

"Yes," Pikachu backed up nervously "It's an enormous, frozen, Dumbo!" In a final flash of light, Pikachu was transformed into an oversized Mamoswine.

"Whoa, Pikachu, lookin' good." Sora commented.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the ride, but we're not through yet!" Jacobyel exclaimed shooting fireworks of magic into the sky "Hold on to your Keyblade, kid, we're gonna make you a star!"

* * *

Well, good luck to ya, boys. Also, Jacobyel, please don't hesitate to tell me if I'm not portraying you right. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Whoa, I've been so busy with writing some of my upcoming stories, I completly neglected this one! -_-' Sorry about that!

* * *

The next day at the palace, Lady Tsunade was looking over some medical journals in her study. Suddenly, Voldemort and Meowth burst through the door, making her jump.

"Lady Tsunade, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter!" He exclaimed, holding up a scroll.

"Excellent! Let's hear it!"

"It's all here." Voldemort said unrolling the scroll "If a the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, the Hokage must chose for her."

"But how can I force Kairi to marry someone she hates?" Lady Tsunade protested, shoving a bottle of sake into Meowth's mouth.

"Milady, there's more," Voldemort continued "'If the an acceptable suitor still has not been found, the princess will be must be married to…interesting!"

"What?!" Lady Tsunade exclaimed "Who?!"

"The royal vizier! Why that would be…me!"

"What?" Lady Tsunade gasped in disbelief, trying to reach for the scroll "But the law says that only a prince could marry a princess. I thought for sure…"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Milady." Voldemort interupted, pulling the scroll out of her reach. He pulled his wand out of his robes and held it up to her face, placing her under his command.

"You will order the princess to marry me." He commanded.

"I will order the princess to marry…" suddenly, Tsunade broke from the spell "Wait, how old are you?"

"The princess WILL marry me!" Voldemort roared, forcing her back under his spell.

"The princess will marry…" Suddenly, a loud fanfare broke her from the spell.

"What is that?" She said, rising from her desk and running out to the balcony. She chuckled when she saw a large parade entering the city.

"What's going on down there?" Naminé asked as she and Kairi rushed onto the balcony from their room. Kairi looked down at the streets and groaned.

"It's another suitor." She grumbled bitterly. Naminé sighed.

"Well, who knows, maybe this one will be different." Kairi turned to her Nobody and raised a red eyebrow.

"Or maybe not."

Jacobyel led the parade through the streets while the Pikachu-turned-Mamoswine carried Sora and his friends on his back. Haku in flew next to them in his dragon form, occasionally performing some sort of summersault in the air to amuse the crowds.

"Think they're buying it?" Riku whispered.

"Do you not hear those crowds?" Roxas whispered back "They love it!" Haku growled in agreement as he flew next to them. He then flew in front of them. He flew straight up in the air and then flew straight down, pulling up a split second before he hit the ground, sending the crowd into a uproar of cheers.

"It's not the crowds Sora needs to worry about impressing." Riku pointed out "It's the Hokage and the princess."

"Relax, Riku," Sora grinned cockily "I'm a prince now! Why shouldn't Kairi be impressed!"

"Just don't get cocky!" Riku scolded. As the parade drew closer to the palace, Jacobyel abandoned his position in front of the crowd and teleported up to Sora.

"Well, it's your show now." He said "Knock 'em dead, pal!" In a stream of light, Jacobyel disappeared back into the lamp hidden inside Sora's jacket.

Lady Tsunade ran down to open the palace doors, but Voldemort cut her off. Suddenly, Pikachu broke down the door and entered. Sora jumped off of Pikachu's back onto Haku's. Haku flew down and stopped in front of Lady Tsunade. Sora hopped off and bowed to her.

"Lady Hokage, I am Prince Sor...um…" Sora cut off when Jacobyel appeared behind Lady Tsunade holding a large sign that said 'Not your real name!'

"Um, Prince Sori!" Sora corrected himself. Jacobyel breathed a sigh of relief and poofed back into his lamp before anyone saw him.

"I have come from afar to seek your apprentice's hand!" Sora finished confidently.

"And I am am his Nobody, here to win the hand of Lady Namine." Roxas added, coming up behind Sora.

"I'm here to keep these two from making total fools of themselves." Riku said dryly.

"Prince Sori! This is a pleasure!" Lady Tsunade exclaimed, rushing forward to shake Sora's hand "This is my royal vizier, Lord Voldemort, he is pleased as well." She motioned towards Voldemort.

"Ecstatic." Voldemort grumbled dryly "Now, I'm afraid Prince Sorry."

"_Sori_." Sora corrected sharply.

"Whatever, you cannot just parade in here uninvited and…" Voldemort cut off as Lady Tsunade interrupted.

"My, this is a most interesting dragon." She commented, examining Haku "I don't suppose maybe I could…"

"It's alright with me if it's alright with Haku." Sora answered. Haku growled in what appeared to be approval.

"Milady, I really must advise against this!" Voldemort protested as Lady Tsunade climbed onto Haku's back.

"You worry too much, Voldemort, have a little fun every once in a while." With a fierce roar, Haku took to the air, flying in circles around the columns, performing nose-dives and summersaults.

"I'm curious," Voldemort suddenly remarked, glaring at Sora "where did you say you and your friends were from again?"

"Umm, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Sora replied.

"Try me." Voldemort snarled.

Before Sora got the chance to 'try him', Haku flew over their heads making them duck.

"I'm coming in for a landing!" Lady Tsunade called as Haku brought her back down. Once Haku had fully landed, she hopped off.

"I haven't had that much fun in years!" She exclaimed as Haku stumbled dizzily and fell against Pikachu "He's such a remarkable young man, and a prince too! If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Kairi at all!" She whispered the last part to Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes widened in fear; if Kairi married somebody else, he's plan was ruined!

"I don't trust him, Milady!" Voldemort protested.

"Nonsense, if there's one thing I pride myself in it's being an excellent judge of character!" Lady Tsunade bragged.

"Oh yeah, an excellent judge. Not!" Meowth mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sure Kairi will approve of him." Lady Tsunade continued.

"And I'm sure I'll like Princess Kairi." Sora replied.

"Lady Tsunade, I must interfere on the princess' behalf." Voldemort exclaimed "This boy no different than any of the other's, what could possibly make him believe he's worthy of the princess?"

"Lord Voldemort, I'm Prince Sori!" Sora boasted "Just let her meet me. I'll win your princess."

"How _dare _you!" Everyone jumped at the sound of the new voice. Kairi and Naminé walked in from the next room where they had been eavesdropping. Both looked furious.

"Princess Kairi…" Sora started to explain.

"All of you! Discussing _my _future! I am not a prize to be won!" Kairi snarled before storming off.

"Naminé!" Roxas called. Naminé glared at him before following after Kairi.

"I told you not to get cocky." Riku grumbled at Sora. Sora just hung his head, deeply ashamed of the way he had just acted.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry Prince Sori, I'm sure Kairi and Naminé just need to cool off." Lady Tsunade assured them as she lead them out of them room, leaving Lord Voldemort alone to glare after them.

"I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Sorry."

* * *

I doubt that was worth the wait, but...

Read and Review, please!


	10. Chapter 10

I just have to say that I'm very proud of this chapter. I just love writing romantic scenes. Now don't go getting the idea that I'm some love-struck sap, or else I will come through this computer screen and you are going to get it!

Okay, rant-time's over. Please enjoy.

* * *

Later that night, Sora paced beneath Kairi's balcony. Roxas sat nearby, sulking. Riku just leaned against a tree, trying to get some rest. Jacobyel was in the middle of a chess game with Haku and was losing, badly. Pikachu was trying to figure out how to open a ketchup bottle with his huge hands.

"Agh! Who was I trying to fool?!" Sora exclaimed, breaking the silence "I could never pull this stupid Keyblade Master wish off!"

"Alright, Dragon-boy, make your move." Jacobyel challenged Haku, completely ignoring Sora. With a smirk, Haku picked up a chess piece, and knocked Jacobyel's king off the chess board.

"Checkmate."

"That was a pretty good move." Jacobyel admitted, sheepishly "Can you believe this? I'm losing to a River Dragon!"

"Jacobyel! Love crisis over here!" Sora called, finally getting the genie's attention "I need help!"

"Alright, Sparky, here's the deal. If you wanna court the little lady, you've got to be a straight shooter, you got it?" Sora blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Jacobyel sighed in aggravation.

"In other words: just tell her the _truth_!" He explained, putting as much emphasis on the word 'truth' as he could.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed "If Kairi found out I was some crummy street-rat, she'd laugh at me."

"Hey, girls appreciate men that can make them laugh." Jacobyel said with a grin, when he realized that Sora was not amused he added, "Look, Sora, all joking aside, just be yourself."

"No way, that's the last thing I want to be." Sora took a deep breath to collect himself and straightened his clothes "Okay, I'm going to see her. I've got to be smooth, cool, and confident. How do I look?"

"Like…a Keyblade Master." Jacobyel admitted reluctantly.

"Great!" Sora exclaimed, missing the disappointment in the genie's voice "Give me a lift up to the balcony, Haku." With a sigh, Haku shape-shifted into his dragon form and allowed Sora to climb on his back and flew up to the balcony.

Meanwhile, Kairi laid on her bed, absently stroking Gatomon. Naminé sat next to her, doodling in her notebook.

"Is it really too much to ask for a guy who likes me for who I am and not just because I'm a princess?" Kairi suddenly asked. Naminé sighed; it did appear that way, but she tried to keep a positive outlook for her Somebody's sake.

"Of course not." She answered cheerfully "I mean, just because the last twenty-two princes have been complete jerks doesn't mean they all are. You just have to be patient. I'm sure Mr. Right will come along eventually." Naminé paused to examine her drawing, blushing crimson when she realized she'd drawn a boy with spiky blond hair. She frowned; the drawing reminded her of someone. No, it reminded her of _two _someones. Kairi chuckled.

"Right, he'll just coming flying up on the balcony, ready to sweep my off my feet and take me for a ride into the night." She exclaimed sarcastically "Yeah, that'll be the day!"

"Princess Kairi?" Both the girls and Gatomon jumped when they heard a voice from the balcony. From the behind the curtains, they could barely make out the silhouette of someone standing outside.

"Who's there?" Kairi called out.

"It's me, Prince Sor…" there was the sound of someone clearing his throat before continuing in a deeper voice "Prince Sori the Keyblade Master!" Kairi scoffed and rolled her eyes, remembering how arrogant he had acted when he thought she wasn't listening.

"I do not want to see you!" She shouted.

"Please, Princess," Sora begged, his voice returning to normal "just give me a chance!"

"Just leave me alone!" Kairi shouted back as Gatomon jumped off the bed and began hissing at Sora, making sure he got a good eyeful of her sharp claws.

"Down, kitty." Sora said nervously, trying to press himself as close to the balcony as possible.

"So, how's lover-boy doing?" Jacobyel asked Haku who had been listening in. Haku drew his claw across his neck, making Jacobyel slap his palm against his head.

"Okay, time for plan B." Jacobyel mumbled to himself.

"Nice, kitty." Sora continued "Good, kitty." Kairi rolled her eyes and stuck her head out from behind the curtain to call off Gatomon, but all words died in her throat when she finally got a good look at her newest suitor.

"Gatomon, come back here. Hey, do I know you?" Sora desperately tried to right himself as Gatomon returned to Kairi's side.

"Uh, no. No. Of course not." He answered.

"You remind me of someone I've met before." Kairi said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah, she's right, you do look familiar." Naminé agreed, joining her friend on the balcony. Suddenly, she remembered the two people her drawing reminded her of.

"Didn't we see you and your friends at the market place?"

"The market place!" Sora gulped; she was onto him!

"I have, uh, servants that go to the market place for me." He lied quickly "Why I even have servants that go to the market place for my servants, so it couldn't have possible been me." Kairi and Naminé shared unimpressed looks. Kairi sighed in disappointment.

"No, I guess not." She admitted sadly. This guy was way too arrogant to be her handsome savior from the market place.

"Enough about you, Casanova, talk about her."

"Wha?" Sora quickly glanced around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice that had started whispering instructions in his ear. Suddenly, Jacobyel morphed into the form a bee flew up to him.

"She's smart. The hair. The eyes. Anything! Pick a feature!" Jacobyel snapped impatiently.

"Um, Princess Kairi, you're very…um…"

"Wonderful, magnificent," Jacobyel offered "punctual…"

"Punctual!" Sora blurted out.

"Punctual?" Kairi repeated, giving him a funny look.

"Oops, sorry." Jacobyel said apologetically.

"Uh, beautiful!" Sora corrected quickly.

"Nice recovery." Jacobyel complemented. Kairi smiled flirtatiously and started to approach him, making sure to move her hips seductively as she did so.

"I'm rich too, you know." She said smoothly.

"Yeah," Sora breathed, not really listening to what she was saying.

"The student of the Hokage…" Kairi continued, batting her eyes cutely.

"Yeah," Sora said again, his heart threatening to burst in his chest from beating so fast.

"A fine prize for any prince to wed." Kairi finished, stopping in front of Sora and looking up at him with bright violet eyes.

"Uh, yeah, a prince like me." Sora dumbly. Having Kairi this close to him was starting to make him get a little nervous.

"Warning! WARNING!" Jacobyel buzzed in his ear, knowing exactly where this was going. Sora ignored him.

"Right, a prince like you..." Kairi said, her lip just inches away from Sora's "and every other overstuffed peacock I've met!" She suddenly snapped as she pulled away and gave him a hard slap across the check.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Jacobyel called, imitating a crashing airplane.

"But!" Sora tried to call after her, messaging his sore cheek.

"Just go jump off the balcony!" Kairi yelled over her shoulder as she made her way back inside.

"But I!" Sora called.

"Want me to sting her?" Jacobyel offered.

"Buzz off!" Sora whispered, swatting at him.

"Fine," Jacobyel retorted "but remember _bee_ yourself."

"Yeah right." Sora grumbled as Jacobyel disappeared back into the lamp hidden in Sora's jacket.

"What!" Kairi demanded from the doorway, think Sora had been talking to her.

"Uh, you're right." Sora said, making something new out of what he had really said "You're not just some prize to be won. I'm sorry."

"Really?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I won't bother you anymore." Sora stepped off the balcony and disappeared.

"No!" Kairi exclaimed, thinking he had just committed suicide. A second later, Sora's head popped back up again.

"What?" he asked. The girls both stared in stunned silence. Kairi was the first to regain her voice.

"How…how did you do that?" She wondered. The girls looked over the rail to see the white dragon Sora was riding.

"This is Haku." Sora explained "He's a River Spirit."

"He's so handsome." Kairi whispered in awe. Haku growled in appreciation of the complement.

"Hey, would you like to go for a ride into the night?" Sora asked, unknowingly repeating what Kairi had said earlier "You would get out of the palace and see the world."

"Is it safe?" Kairi wondered.

"Of course, do you trust me?" Kairi's head shot up at his familiar choice of words.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Sora repeated, holding out his hand to her. Kairi smiled, truly recognizing him for the first time.

"Yes." Kairi accepted the offered hand and allowed Sora to pull her onto Haku's back in front of him. With a mighty roar, Haku flew off into the night sky, leaving Naminé and Gatomon alone on the balcony.

Naminé turned when she heard someone coming up behind her. Roxas pulled himself over the railing as Pikachu-turned-Mamoswine helped him up. With a soft smile, he turned to Naminé.

"I thought you might like some company." He said. Quickly recognizing him as the blond boy from the market, Naminé blushed and nodded shyly.

Kairi looked out in amazement as Haku flew over the castle wall. She could hardly believe she was actually leaving the palace and no one was trying to stop her. Amazement suddenly turned to fear when she made the mistake of looking down. Sora placed his arms around her and pulled her close, silently assuring her he wasn't going to let her fall.

_**I can show you the world**_

_**Shining shimmering splendid **_

_**Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide**_

_**I can open your eyes**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride**_

Kairi smiled and relaxed in Sora's grip. Somehow, being in his arms was very comforting. Her amazement quickly returned as Haku flew over Twilight Town. As they passed the station, two boys and a girl eating sticks of ice cream on the clock tower caught sight of them and waved.

_**A whole new world**_

_**A new fantastic point of view **_

_**No one to tell us no**_

_**Or where to go**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

The next destination was Domino City, were Seto Kaiba, one of Kairi's rejected suitors, lived. As he sat working in his office, a shadow fell over his window. He turned to see Sora and Kairi waving at him before taking off again. Kaiba stared wide-eyed for a moment before convincing himself that he need to stop working late hours.

_**A whole new world**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal-clear**_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you **_

_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

Next was Duel Academy were two students in red blazers were having a duel as a boy in a yellow blazer and a girl in blue watched on. The two duelists paused for a second as the lovers flew overhead. They looked at each other and shrugged before continuing their duel.

_**Unbelievable sights**_

_**Indescribable feelings**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

_**A whole new world**_

As Haku dove down to Nile River, Kairi quickly covered her eyes, but Sora gently removed them just as Haku pulled up and barely skimmed across the water.

_**Don't you dare close your eyes**_

_**A hundred thousand things to see**_

_**Hold your breath – it gets better**_

_**I'm like a shooting star**_

_**I've come so far**_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be**_

As the Sphinx came into view, Sora and Kairi waved at one of the workers. Distracted, he accidently chipped off the great cat's nose. The lovers glanced at each other awkwardly, then burst into a fit of giggles.

_**A whole new world**_

_**Every turn a surprise**_

_**With new horizons to pursue**_

_**Every moment red letter**_

Finally, Haku took them down into apple orchard in Greece. As they passed, Sora grabbed an apple off a tree and rolled it over his shoulder to Kairi like he had did when they first met. Kairi smirked to herself, knowing Sora had just given himself away.

_**I'll chase the anywhere **_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you.**_

Kairi turned to confront him, but stopped herself when she realized that this night had been the most fun she'd had in years and that he was the cause of it. So, instead, she leaned her head against his shoulder and enjoyed the ride, promising herself she'd confront him later.

_**A whole new world**_

_**A whole new world**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

_**A thrilling chase**_

_**A wondrous place**_

Sora felt himself blush as Kairi leaned against him. He was having fun flying with her, he just hoped she was enjoying herself, too. One look in her star-filled eyes told him that she was. With a smile, he pulled her closer to him, breathing in her sweet scent.

_**For you and me**_

Haku smirked to himself and slowed down a little as the humans held themselves close. Sighting a nearby flowering tree, he purposely flew next to it, allowing Sora to pick one of the flowers and place it in Kairi's hair. Haku then flew over a small stream, allowing Kairi to admire her reflection. With a broad, toothy grin, Haku watched as Sora's reflection smiled at Kairi's and vice versa.

_"Mission complete." _He thought _"Hope his 'Royal Highness doesn't blow it."_

Later that night, Sora and Kairi sat on the roof of the royal palace in the Land of Dragons, watching the colored fireworks that burst over their heads.

"It's so beautiful." Kairi whispered.

"Yeah," Sora agreed, staring at Kairi. She didn't seem to notice

"I've never seen fireworks quite like this before." Sora feigned a puzzled expression.

"There are fireworks?" he asked, pretending he hadn't noticed them before. Kairi smiled and gave him a gentle nudge. Finally, she decided it was time to end the charade.

"It's a shame Pikachu had to miss this." She commented casually.

"Nah, he hates fireworks," Sora blurted out before he could think about what she'd said "and he's really not that fond of flying…" Sora trailed off as he realized what he'd just said. He was supposed to be Prince Sori, the Keyblade Master from some far-off land; he shouldn't have any idea who Pikachu was!

"That is I…" Sora franticly racked his brain for some kind of excuse, but came up empty.

"Oh, no." He groaned.

_"He blew it."_ Haku thought with a sigh.

"You _are_ the boy from the market!" Kairi accessed "Why did you lie to me?!"

"Kairi, I'm sorry…"

"Did you think I was _stupid_?!" Kairi demanded.

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure it out?!"

"No! At least, I hoped you wouldn't." Kairi raised an eyebrow "Th-that's not what I meant!" Sora stammered.

"Who are you? Tell the truth!" Kairi demanded.

"The truth?" Sora repeated, desperately looking to Haku for help. The River Spirit simply jerked his head towards Kairi in a 'go ahead' gesture. Sora bit his lower lip as he tried to come up with a believable excuse.

"The truth is…I sometimes…dress like a commoner…to escape the pressures of palace life." When Kairi gave him a disbelieving look, he added, "I really am a prince!" Haku sighed, and laid his chin on the roof in defeat. Kairi, however, seemed satisfied with his answer.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked. Sora shrugged.

"Well, you know, royalty going out in disguise. That's kinda weird, don't cha think?" Kairi smirked, remembering how she had done just that.

"Maybe not that strange." She said as she leaned her head against Sora's shoulder and allowed their fingers to intertwine. Haku couldn't help but allow himself to smile. With the cool night air, the bright fireworks bursting in the air, and the full moon shining brightly in the background, it was the perfect romantic scene for any fairytale.

* * *

Okay, how many of you thought I wasn't going to include the song? Come on! I'm writing an Aladdin parody for goodness sakes! It would be wrong _not _to include it! Geez, haven't I butchered this story enough without not adding one of the greatest Disney love songs of all time!

Anyway, let me know what you think. Criticism are accepted, flames will be used to warm my house this winter.


End file.
